Leg Day
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Don't skip it. (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**Hello everyone! Now this is a small piece of Nico's daily life in the Nico-NASTYH Universe. Enjoy.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

"Alright everyone class is over. Make sure to review the chapter tonight."

Nico and her peers shuffle out of the room and into the outside spring breeze. Nico stops at a forked path and stretches her arms over her head. _'I thought the class would never end.'_ Dropping her arms, she looks at both directions of the path. _'Hmm, should I go home or go to the school gym?'_

She shrugs and goes left, _'Eh, might as well do leg day.'_ The teen makes though the door and meets the receptionist at the desk. "Hi."

The receptionist smiles, "Hello. May I see your ID?"

"Sure." Nico digs into her bag and fishes out her student card. "Here ya go."

The staff member accepts the card and scans it. _Beep._ "Alright here you go. Enjoy your workout."

"Thank you." Nico takes the card back and makes her way to the locker room.

 _5 minutes later..._

Nico walks out and makes her way to an open space. She starts her warm-up with leg swings. Then she would swing her leg left and right. Finally, ahe brings her knees up and to the side.

With her warm-up done, she makes her way to a squat rack. But before she could start, she spots another student on a squat rack. Half-squatting. Nico looks at the table to see it empty; the staff member is helping another student on a different area of the gym.

Biting her lip, she looks back and forth. Then she sighs, _'Oh well.'_ She walks over the student. Luckily the student just racked the bar when Nico comes over. "Yo."

The student turns over, "...Sup?"

Nico tries to think of a way to say her form sucks. "So I noticed you're half-squatting."

She raises her eyebrow, "Half-squatting? I thought I was squatting."

That slightly eased Nico's mind, _'At least she's ignorant rather than cocky.'_ "I think you can go lower than that." She sees the woman's eye flicker down at her legs and at her head; she can feel the skepticism from the woman.

 _'Tch. Just 'cause she got 5 inches on me.'_ "Alright how about I show and prove myself." The student and Nico lowered the bar and took off the 35-pound plates from the sides. Nico bunched up her shoulders and goes under the bar. While looking at the mirror, she lifts the bar off the rack and takes a step backward. Getting into position, Nico clenches her core and squats. She pushes her hips back and down while keeping spine straight; her thighs go a little lower than the imaginary parallel line.

Nico racks the bar and they progressively loaded up the bar. They got to the point where there are 25-pound plates on either side and Nico still kept her form and posture. She racks the bar and looks at the woman, "There."

It seems the woman believes Nico as she sighs, "Alright."

Nico gets in front of the woman. "Alright. Now let's get your legs shoulder-length and your toes slightly pointed out. I want you to place your hands on the area where your crotch and thighs meet." Nico sees the lady's eyes, "Just do it." They placed the pinky area on the crease. "Now push your hips out while keeping your back straight. When your hands disappear, stop." They stay and in place and Nico walks to the woman's side. "That's how far your hips should be before you go down."

The lady goes back to standing, "Wow. I've never done this before."

"Remember that this is all in one motion. C'mon." Nico points at the bar. "Let's try it out." They took off the plates and set the bar to the woman's height. The woman follows Nico's example and took the bar off the rack. "Remember to clench your stomach. Breath in as you go down and breath out slowly as you go up."

The lady breathes in and does the motion; she almost reached the parallel line. After a couple reps of the squat, the lady is starting to get used to the motion and reaches the parallel line. _'Nice.'_

The lady re-racks the bar and looks at Nico, "Let's add some weight." They added small weights to the bar and it was at the 20-pound weight that Nico saw the woman struggling to go to the parallel line.

When the woman finishes her set, Nico opens her mouth, "Alright that'll be all for now."

The woman wipes the sweat off of her brow and pants, "But I can do more."

"With crap form." Nico sighs as she takes the weights off. "Look, it's better to build back your strength with a better form. Trust me, your knees and spine will thank me later."

The woman opens her mouth but she drops it.

"By the way I'm Nico." She sticks her hand out.

"I'm Tanya." She accepts Nico's hand and shakes it.

"C'mon, I can show you other leg exercises to help your squat goals."

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin.**

 **Although my girl Nico has good numbers, she got nothing on Umi.**

 **Now I want to say right now that I see squats when you go to the imaginary parallel line or below it. That means that the half-squat is anything above that imaginary line. So I don't see any benefits of a half-squat since all that weight is going to your knees.**

 **So the stance of a squat varies from person-to-person. Some might need a wider stance, shorter stance, feet pointed out, or other factors. There is no "One size fits all" method.**

 **And that's that.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
